No One Mourns The Wicked
by December'sRose
Summary: It was only a matter of time before she found out, Danny could only predict her reaction


Title: No One Mourns The Wicked

Rated T

Summary: It was only a matter of time before she found out, Danny could only predict her reaction GrayGhost(hints more than fluff)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, he is property of Butch Hartman. The song "No One Mourns The Wicked" can be heard on the soundtrack "The Wicked" and in the Broadway play. I don't own three lines in this fic"DANNY FENTERN IS _DANNY PHANTERN_!" also "He's totally infatuated with me, this makes things so much easier _for me_!" and "Uh, no one saw that right?" I'm not trying to copy, this fic just needed the use of those lines. All the other lines are mine 8)

A/N This takes place during Reality Trip. I only borrowed a couple of lines from the movie that most of you will most likely recognize so don't sue me for plagiarism, please. I needed them for the fic.

It was only a matter of time before she found out. There he was, standing in front of an audience full of Casper High students. Cameras were rolling from all angles of the stage, airing on news stations all around Amity Park.

In other words, he was screwed.

"Uh, no one saw that, right?" He asked lamely.

His worst nightmare had come true.

"DANNY FENTERN IS DANNY _PHANTERN_!" Dash shouted, breaking the uncanny silence.

"He's totally infatuated with me, this makes things so much easier, _for me_!" Paullina squealed, happily.

This was not going good at all. He shouldn't be standing in front of everyone, viewed on television and by his peers. No one should have seen his transformation!

This was NOT good!

His thoughts first strayed to his parents. They were obviously watching, the ghost attack had been aired on television. The little TV in the kitchen was always turned on after school when Danny got home. What did they think of their son now? Did they still really want to rip him apart molecule by molecule?

He could almost see their shocked faces, wide eyes just staring at the small television in the kitchen. Imagine their surprise when they realized the ghost that they had been hunting turned out to be their own son.

Tucker and Sam were just standing in shock, looking as though they were unsure of what to do. Danny knew that they must have been trying to come up with as many excuses as fast as they could for him if he needed them. So far, summer break was turning out to be a DISASTER!

Paullina, Dash, Kwan, Star, all the jocks and cheerleaders who had teased him all these years just looked at Danny, stunned. Well, Dash, Kwan and Star were looking at him stunned, Paullina was just smiling happily to herself.

A small part of him was happy that they had all found out. They finally knew who he was! They knew who they had been picking on so long and now they were probably all thinking '_Man, I wish I had been nicer to Fenton, even if he is a freak he could so kick my butt!'_

Even though a tiny part of him was happy they had seen his transformation, the rest of him couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough to follow Freak Show and transform on stage.

It was only a matter of time before she found out. Danny could only predict her reaction.

He hadn't seen her at the concert. Maybe she was working right now. It was strange, he was able to guess what everyone was thinking now, except her. Would she be furious with him? Would she finally accept the fact that some ghosts were good?

Would she accept him?

Valerie was a complicated person to figure out, that's what Danny figured he liked most about her. Danny could almost see her clearly. He could see everything from the people standing around and staring in surprise at the news which was being viewed from the tiny television in Nasty Burger to the food on their plates. The only thing that remained blurry was her face.

The only thing that remained blurry was her reaction.

Danny couldn't tell how Valerie would take the news. He didn't know what she would do or what she would say. Would all her anger and hatred for ghosts just melt away? Would she finally accept him for who he was as Sam and Tucker did? Sam and Tucker had often told him that she was going to waste him the moment she found out that he was Danny Phantom. Danny didn't want to believe them but a little part of him knew Sam and Tucker were right.

After all, no one mourns the wicked.

A/N Yes, this is a short one shot that takes place during the couple of minutes (commercials for us!) before the Men in White come onto the stage and try to take Danny away. I hope it gets a couple of reviews at least, it was just something I felt like posting. Thanks for reading! Until next time!

Never let go of the one you truly love

BlackDecember


End file.
